


Sold My Soul To YHWH

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A support group for Law characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold My Soul To YHWH

"Hello, my name is Yuji-"

"Hello, Yuji."

"-and I'm a Law-aligned character. Some people call me the Law Hero."

In their small circle of chairs, a few characters sat patiently waiting for him to continue.

He sighed heavily. "I just... I don't understand why Law is so bad in people's eyes. I've been around for long enough that I'm not getting as much flack as Amane or Zelenin-"

The two women nodded their heads sympathetically.

"-but I still don't get much respect and neither does the Law path in my game. You all, you understand. There's no way that a world based on Chaos could last. It would collapse on itself and destroy everything good about humanity - I can't understand why someone would willingly abandon God's vision and choose a world like that instead."

Zelenin spoke up. "Some people fear that they'll be judged unworthy, and can't or won't submit themselves to His will without our help."

"It is not a moderate vision of a world at peace that people who hate Law react to. Instead they hate the world of extreme Law, where humans are controlled and made to mindlessly obey God's teachings, or where those who do not obey are killed. But I... I never wanted something like that to exist, so why do they hate me...?" Amane asked herself, eyes downcast.

"When they think of Law at all, they think of people who have done much worse than you, and you're a victim of that bias." Yuji's gaze fixed on Sayin. "Speaking of."

"We had this conversation last meeting, Yuji, don't start it up again." Sayin rubbed his forehead. "Why do you never have this conversation with Hikawa? He succeeded in ending the world."

"I was going to remake it, and make it superior," Hikawa answered, "while you wiped out most of humanity for what amounts to no good reason."

"It was going to be far better without the undeserving! I am not like you."

"I see what you mean," Amane said to Yuji. "Should we let them argue their moral superiority?"

"This is why I wish there was a support group for moderate Law characters instead of all Law characters..." Yuji mumbled. "Let them go ahead. Have you ever noticed that Chaos usually gets more interesting designs than us? That's changing recently with you and Zelenin, but comparing my outfit with Takeshi's after our transformations, or Hikawa and his widow's peak with the demon girl, it seems like we get the short end of the stick."

"Fashion should not be among our priorities," Zelenin reprimanded lightly. "But thank you."

"I know, he just gets so much more art..."

"I think that we should focus more on your unresolved issues with the Chaos Hero, since that seems to be giving you more problems than Chaos itself. Am I wrong?" Zelenin asked.

"No, you're not wrong." Yuji glanced at where Hikawa and Zayin were still sniping at each other. "Could we just remove them from the group entirely?"

"None of us are without our own sins," Amane reminded him. "Not even I can say that. What is important in this group is not our differences, and neither is it which of us is better or more righteous. It is what is common between us: our ideals, our desire to make the world a better place to live, and our treatment by the fanbase."

"You're right, you're right." Yuji sighed and cleared his throat loud enough to call the other two men's attention. "If nobody minds, I'd like to start talking about protagonists now."

"Those damned protagonists," Hikawa muttered.

Everyone else in the room gave him identical glares.


End file.
